Обсуждение участника:Kylxackep/Archive 2
Блокировка Пожалуйста , блокируйте участника 62.227.173.90. Он нарушил правила сообщества, допустив оскорбительное замечание в адрес участника. Я сделал ему замечание, но оскорблённый участник уже обиделся и не только на него, но и на нас, что не блокировали. Я попросил U.Solo, а он пишет, что оснований для блокировки нет. Нарушены правила и нормы нашего сообщества, а администратор не хочет видите-ли блокировать. Правила должны действовать для всех. Для чего мы его выбрали админом? Чтобы картинки удалять и преименовывать файлы? Нужно же и за порядком следить... Теперь он в качестве полумеры закрыл текст оскорбления - вроде как ничего и не было, и вообще, пытается замять разговор, дескать, нечего обсуждать... Пожалуйста, блокируйте хулигана. P.S.Я намереваюсь написать Бюрократу и вообще, нужно рассмотреть вопрос состава администраторов. Меня очень устраиваете Вы, например, но совершенно не устраивает человек, который не будет делать, что предписано. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 11:19, января 3, 2017 (UTC) : Приветствую. Я не нашёл в поведении анонимуса оснований для блокировки. Предпринятые по этому вопросу действия администратора U.Solo для меня также являются приемлемыми. Что до правил, то я предпочитаю следовать духу закона больше, чем букве. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 07:32, января 12, 2017 (UTC) Особый презент Квесты НКР А что за проблема с переименованием и почему она с сентября позапрошлого года висит? Есть какие-то заморочки с названием в категории НКР-города? С моей позиции можно только создать новую категорию, заменить её взамен старой, а последнюю убрать.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:41, марта 15, 2017 (UTC) : Я про это забыл. А на тот момент мне не нравилось название, мною же предложенное — «Квесты НКР (города)». Есть идеи с названием? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 13:46, марта 16, 2017 (UTC) ::По моему подходит. В описании самой категории самое главное отписать бы зачем такое уточнение. Можете сами заняться (где вам будет легче) или мне, где нужно заморачиваться с новой категорией и удалением старой?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:06, марта 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Сделаю на выходных. Спасибо, что нашли. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 19:56, марта 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Фсё, опоздали. Кое-кто теперь не получит похвалы)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:49, марта 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: Да, мне уже впору ставить шаблон . Спасибо, у меня вылетело из головы напрочь! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 23:09, марта 21, 2017 (UTC) Переименование Приветствую, есть просьба по переименованию нескольких видео: 1. Fallout 4 – серия видеороликов о S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (Strength) 2. Fallout4 SPECIAL AFallout 4 – серия видеороликов о SPECIAL - Ловкость Вот для примера как: Fallout 4 – серия видеороликов о SPECIAL - Восприятие One.pretorius (обсуждение) 13:04, марта 16, 2017 (UTC) : Приветствую, спасибо за наводку, сделал. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 14:07, марта 16, 2017 (UTC) Про скрины Привет. Я ошибочно загрузила семь скринов необрезанных, карты из FO3. Можно их как-нибудь удалить побыстрее, чтоб не запутаться? Я им там шаблон проставила КУ. Помогите, плиз. --Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 14:24, апреля 8, 2017 (UTC) : Привет, я смотрю ES уже всё удалил… Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:09, апреля 8, 2017 (UTC) Сдача Кто-то решил выделиться рекламой. Разберитесь с ним.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:27, апреля 11, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, my Lord! Я даже сходил в гугл за переводом — действительно сплошной бред, просто набор слов. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:03, апреля 11, 2017 (UTC) Формуляры Формуляры и заявки на модераторов сделаны, со стороны админов лучше высказаться касательно их содержания. Вот первое, вот второе. В подразделе "Оценка" сделал что-то вроде места экспресс-меток для отображения одобрения/неодобрения участников и быстрой информативности.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:51, мая 1, 2017 (UTC) :Забыл ещё один, возможно самую актуальную важность. Полагаю, что в обсуждении хоть как-то отпишутся, и, надеюсь, к какой-то более приемлемой форме придут.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:38, мая 5, 2017 (UTC) :: Да, хорошо. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 18:55, мая 5, 2017 (UTC) Вандализм Добрый день! Просьба закрыть от редактирования анонимными участниками, эту страницу, ввиду правок содержание которых, нарушает правило нашего сообщества: 1 2 3 20px|link=Участник:Veteran NCR [[Участник:Veteran_NCR|'Veteran NCR']] ([[Обсуждение_участника:Veteran_NCR|'talk']] | [[Служебная:Contributions/Veteran_NCR|'вклад']]) 12:58, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) : Здравствуйте, сделано. Мой любимый срок — 1 неделя. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 13:09, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) :: Спасибо. 20px|link=Участник:Veteran NCR [[Участник:Veteran_NCR|'Veteran NCR']] ([[Обсуждение_участника:Veteran_NCR|'talk']] | [[Служебная:Contributions/Veteran_NCR|'вклад']]) 13:15, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) ::: Привет всем! Так как это уже 3-я попытка напакостить, изменил защиту на бессрочную, анонимуса заблокировал за систематический вандализм. В данном случае, считаю это необходимой мерой. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 21:19, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) :::: Мера то хорошая согласен, но вот диапазоны не заблокированы, что даст возможность вандалить ту статью снова. IP которые вносили вандализм в статью до сего дня: 88.202.231.15 и 88.202.231.7 не заблокированы и они могут продолжить всё снова. 20px|link=Участник:Veteran NCR [[Участник:Veteran_NCR|'Veteran NCR']] ([[Обсуждение_участника:Veteran_NCR|'talk']] | [[Служебная:Contributions/Veteran_NCR|'вклад']]) 21:49, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Доброй ночи всем! Хочется чуть уточнить, что те два адреса вовсе не нуждаются в блокировке. Если Соло поставил защиту на статью, то анонимные пользователи попросту не смогут эту статью редактировать и всё. Captain McMillan (обсуждение) 22:09, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::: И Ленин будет жив и неизменен вечно… Kylxackep (обсуждение) 22:35, мая 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Рано или поздно, вандалу надоест это делать, мне нажимать на кнопки не сложно, а вот ему приходится тратить силы! :) И Ленин такой молодой и Юный Октябрь впереди! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 07:54, мая 14, 2017 (UTC) Уточнение Рад вас видеть! Не могу понять смысл данного отката. Я удалил информацию, которой попросту нет в игре. Вы вроде откатили мою правку, а потом исправили :) Captain McMillan (обсуждение) 17:18, мая 14, 2017 (UTC) : Хотел откатить на состояние до начала правок, но всё время забываю особенности этого механизма. Ваша правка не учитывала Тенпени → Тенпенни. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 20:14, мая 14, 2017 (UTC) :: Откатить состояние до начала правок тем анонимом — невозможно, откат действует по принципу «здесь и сейчас», т.е на практике означает массовую отмену вандального вклада в один клик, только в последней версии отредактированной страницы. Правки в истории можно только отменить. По поводу Тенпени → Тенпенни, к сожалению не заметил опечатку. --Captain McMillan (обсуждение) 17:49, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) ::: Да, я понимаю механизм, но всё время забываю, что Отмена ≠ Откат. Админский механизм уж очень быстр! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 19:23, мая 15, 2017 (UTC) Сдача 2 Война с зловредными анонимами и троллями никогда не меняется. Был предупреждён на Харизме, но перешёл на квест. Вы ещё способны бороться со злом и хаосом?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:32, мая 26, 2017 (UTC) : Всем привет друзья! Ещё компромат. 1, 2 , 3 , 4 Captain McMillan (обсуждение) 17:42, мая 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Привет! На 3 дня, спасибо. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 17:49, мая 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Вам спасибо.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:32, мая 27, 2017 (UTC) Восстановление страницы Пользуясь случаем попрошу восстановить 2297 год. За сегодня я старался как мог выявить признаки неканоничности и сомнительности касательно инфы отсюда и пришёл к выводу, что на основе имеющихся данных, которые сейчас есть, всё норм. Собственно, нынешнее состояние статьи — это и есть основа жизни героя. В 2297 году могли что-то и другое описать (я уже не помню, что там было) потому и не хочу просто описывать произошедшие в Afterward события.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:32, мая 27, 2017 (UTC) : ES, я совсем «не в материале» по этому поводу. Может вы лучше обратитесь к US, тем более, что это он удалял тот год. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:47, мая 27, 2017 (UTC) Сдача 3 И снова человеческие создания творят неведомое. Теперь наши любимые когтики-смертики под угрозой! WSPA и PETA, может быть и не помогут, поскольку когти у них не числятся в списках, красных и кулинарных книгах (или какими они там пользуются), но я рассчитываю на вас.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:22, мая 29, 2017 (UTC) : Ох, сделано, спасибо! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 19:36, мая 29, 2017 (UTC) Лига Фэндома Здравствуйте, ваша вики участвует в так называемой Лиге Фэндома. Сегодня у вас голосование против Geometry Dash вики. P.S. Это не реклама и не спам, просто информирую Вас, чтобы ваша вики достигла лучших результатов. Информировать участников прямо в вики не запрещено регламентом. Ogurtsow (обсуждение) 10:06, июня 2, 2017 (UTC) : Разумеется. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:19, июня 2, 2017 (UTC) Форум Добрый день! Удалите ответ анонимного участника в этой теме: 96344 20px|link=Участник: Veteran NCR Veteran NCR (обс|вклад) 13:22, июня 2, 2017 (UTC) : Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь, но я опередил. Удалил пост, но полагаю, что участник просто опечатался и имел ввиду слово «посПать». --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 13:29, июня 2, 2017 (UTC) :: Возможно перепутал. Всё равно спасибо :) 20px|link=Участник:Veteran NCR [[Участник:Veteran_NCR|'Veteran NCR']] (обс|вклад) 13:37, июня 2, 2017 (UTC) В работе... Статейка то в работе . 20px|link=Участник:Veteran NCR [[Участник:Veteran_NCR|'Veteran NCR']] 09:05, июня 28, 2017 (UTC) : Таки да, уже скоро 24 часа как. С нетерпением жду результатов. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 10:30, июня 28, 2017 (UTC) Модератор контента Привет! Прошу заглянуть сюда --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 16:35, июня 30, 2017 (UTC) Просьба Привет) Хотел создать страницу в своей Викия, но нечаянно создал её в Убежище. Fallout 4 Как попасть в Фар-Харбор Но здесь она, вроде бы не вписывается в редакционную политику. Я хотел бы эту страницу удалить из Убежища, не дожидаясь, пока это сделает строгий редактор и перезалить к себе, но не совсем представляю, как к этому подойти. Что посоветуете? --Влад2016м (обсуждение) 17:12, июля 1, 2017 (UTC) : Извините, я опередил. Страница удалена по просьбе автора. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 17:42, июля 1, 2017 (UTC) :: Влад2016 м, да, она немного не в формате. «Прохождения» у нас не очень приветствуются в виде статей, но интересная информация обычно оседает в блогах или в обсуждении страниц соответствующих квестов. Я успел её прочитать и тоже хотел чуть позже до вас донести, что с ней нужно что-то сделать/куда-то перенести. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 18:46, июля 1, 2017 (UTC) ::: Форум тоже неплохая площадка кстати! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:50, июля 1, 2017 (UTC) Восстановление кривых картинок Привет! Извини, не смог в чате ответить. Да, именно так и было. Попросил восстановить для того чтобы разместить у себя на странице. А так как используется на странице участника — то вроде как удалению не подлежит! :) То что странность — то да… Ну пока это не вредит проекту, то пусть будет. Лично мне не жалко. Можем конечно обсудить непосредственно при участии того товарища, если убедим — можно и удалить. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 17:37, июля 2, 2017 (UTC) Выборы бюрократов Приветствую! В связи с острой нехваткой бюрократов, в настоящее время проводятся выборы на данный статус. Прошу Вас оставить свой голос здесь и здесь. Благодарю. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 10:27, июля 15, 2017 (UTC) : Привет снова! Видел что Вы сегодня правили статьи. Рад что вернулись. Но, вынужден просить ещё раз проголосовать, нам нужен минимум голосов, а активных админов осталось только 3-е, включая Вас. Хотелось бы уже преодолеть этот кризис. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo|''U.Solo'' «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 18:14, июля 20, 2017 (UTC) :: Привет! Я не очень понял, что побудило вас с KS к выборам бюрократа… Меня в уютненьком вполне устраивал Алекс, тем более, что он активен. Можем попробовать встретиться в чате для обсуждения, так как пока я не понимаю, зачем нам 2 новых бюрократа. Да, и давай останемся на «ты»! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:16, июля 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: Да я на стенах всем на «Вы» пишу, официоз вроде как для публичного просмотра :). Я готов пояснить, я в чате. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 09:25, июля 21, 2017 (UTC) Обсуждения Здравствуйте, уважаемый Kylxackep! Я хотел бы попросить вас сделать что-нибудь с проблемой в Обсуждениях. Я считаю, что эта проблема действительно существует. Обсуждения - тоже часть лица Убежища. А Убежище - ресурс очень важный, полезный и популярный. Мне кажется, что люди, хотевшие задать там какой-либо вопрос или просто поговорить на игровую тему, не особо хотят видеть срачи про то, какая часть серии лучше, а какая хуже. А конкретно мне не приятно видеть на Обсуждениях флуд и ненормативную лексику, даже завуалированную. В связи с этим, я прошу вас (или другого человека, располагающемого подобными возможностями) принять какие-нибудь меры, даже самые незначительные. Заранее благодарен! Гелдис Садри (обсуждение) 08:51, июля 26, 2017 (UTC)Гелдис Садри : Приветствую, уважаемый Гелдис Садри! «Что-нибудь» я и так делаю, а вот что-то концептуально новое придумать пока не получается, так что если есть конкретные идеи — предлагайте. Общий культурный уровень «авторов» я изменить не могу, как и модерировать «Обсуждения» в онлайн-режиме. Изначально «Обсуждения» были подключены командой Wikia/Фэндома к Убежищу в тестовом режиме, так как участники Убежища решили посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Формально, мы его даже модерировать не должны. То есть это отдельное пространство новый дополнительный функционал, разработанный командой Wikia/Фэндома. Если он перестанет всех нас устраивать или превратится в помойку — он будет отключён от Убежища. Поэтому модерация ведётся весьма поверхностно, в основном мной, 1-3 раза в день. Всегда отрабатываются публикации о нарушениях, но я не удаляю посты, если они не кажутся мне неэтичными и оскорбительными. Люди есть люди и «из песни слов не выкинешь» — таково наше реальное общество. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 12:18, июля 26, 2017 (UTC) Запрос статуса модератора контента Привет! В соответствии с порядком голосования информирую Вас о том, что мной была подана заявка на получение статуса модератора контента. Буду благодарен, если найдёте возможность рассмотреть её в оперативном порядке. Теодорико (обсуждение) 23:27, августа 6, 2017 (UTC) : Сочту за честь! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 10:07, августа 7, 2017 (UTC) Блог Приветствую! Не могли бы вы поправить ссылку в этом блоге. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 10:46, августа 15, 2017 (UTC) : Приветствую! Если речь шла про FNVOGG, то подправил, спасибо. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 12:56, августа 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Да, верно, благодарю. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 12:59, августа 15, 2017 (UTC) Без слов Здравствуйте, не могли бы вы разобраться в этой теме, а то некоторые читатели начали уже жаловаться. Видимо у некоторых нет слов "роскошная игра", "великолепная РПГ", так им что придётся пользоваться обычными матерными.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:33, августа 18, 2017 (UTC) : Приветствую! Тему закрыл, вручил КК бан на 1 сутки. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 13:26, августа 18, 2017 (UTC) Images Alright, my apologies. I simply though adding transparent images would justify removing images that do contain a background. I will leave that decision to you guys from now on :) DisgustingWastelander (talk) 21:21, августа 23, 2017 (UTC) : Oh, no, but we'll steal them later anyway! :) Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:24, августа 23, 2017 (UTC) Семь сотен Здравствуйте. Вы только посмотрите, оказывается у меня это получилось, даже несмотря на отвлечения и занятость. Полагал, что сдамся, но всё же выдержал и обновлял, чтобы вести счёт. Это было даже как-то занятно и показательно. Эти действия даже будут примером того, что можно и как можно сделать лучше. Может, даже найдутся те, кто побьёт рекорд. Но я думаю, что пока хватит мне так распыляться и как-то нужно поостыть. Если я подхожу по тем семи сотням, то я готов принять кое-что)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:27, августа 30, 2017 (UTC) : Здравствуйте! Да, вижу, сяду разбираться с выборочной проверкой и, видимо, рисовать орден :) Kylxackep (обсуждение) 17:48, сентября 1, 2017 (UTC) Категория Добрый день. Прошу прояснить ситуацию с категорией «Парикмахеры». Как я понимаю (где-то читал обсуждение — не помню, где), в своё время куча категорий по профессиям была удалена по причинам, мне не очень понятным (вроде бы их за 200 профессий зашкаливало) и до выхода FO4, конкретно, эта категория удалена с формулировкой что-то вроде «с отсутствующими страницами». Возможно, на тот момент парикмахеры и не были описаны и удаление было оправданным, однако сейчас в Убежище по моим подсчётам имеются — 9 ИМЕННЫХ парикмахеров + поселенец FO4 (это без учёта игр, вышедших до FO3, в которые я не играл и где, возможно, они тоже имеются). А теперь, собственно, сам вопрос. У нас имеется ряд категорий, название профессий которых или звучит экзотически или персонажей там ещё меньше, чем парикмахеров, но тем не менее они присутствуют. Данную категорию вы удаляете с пометкой «лишнее», но не «лишними» являются непонятные «распорядители боёв», «водители», «взломщики» и т. д. с числом персонажей меньшим, чем парикмахеры. Все именные парикмахеры влияют на геймплей игры, изменяя внешность ГГ + влияя на Харизму (в FO4) и профессия «лишняя»??? Не понимаю. Объясните, пожалуйста, тогда смысл категорий по профессиям, если одни присутствуют, вторые — нет и критерии отбора профессий в данную категорию. Я реально этого не понимаю. Jinau (обсуждение) 16:17, октября 26, 2017 (UTC) : Приветствую! Сложно с наскоку вспомнить всю предысторию, могу соврать, так как было много простыней обсуждений. Вкратце во время периода борьбы с лишними категориями все сошлись к тому, что категории — это технический функционал, который служит для появления в футере статей, похожих на категорируемую, и упорядочивания самих статей. При этом мы не занимаемся, в отличие от Википедии, раскладыванием статей по категориям с целью создания смысловой структуры и, например, подразделению растений на способы размножения. Были удалены (надеюсь, полностью) категории типа «кухонная утварь», «столовые приборы» и прочие, затем объединены обратно все предметы в общую категорю «хлам» или просто «разные предметы». Надеюсь, посыл примерно понятен. Теперь до профессий: единого мнения не наступило, желающих оставить категории «водители», «диверсанты» и прочая и прочая было более одного, причём активно лоббирующих их наличие, а запал спорить и приводить доводы уже истлел. Поэтому вы сейчас это всё и наблюдаете. Была здравая идея оставить только те профессии, которые напрямую влияют на геймлей протагонистов, например доктора/медики/торговцы, но поддержки она не нашла. Конкретно по парикмахерам: ваши доводы весьма существенны, к моменту удаления категории я не обладал знаниями об особенностях геймплея FO4 и о количестве парикмахеров там. Поэтому соглашусь с необходимостью этой категории. Готов её вернуть или (лучше) верните её сами, добавив туда обратно необходимых персонажей. Моё мнение: отчасти большое количество категорий связано с желанием пользователей наколачивать ачивки. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 18:12, октября 26, 2017 (UTC) :: Скажите, а как Вы считаете, что делать с персонажами, способными менять внешность протагониста в Fallout 3 Fallout:New Vegas? Вот например: Пинкертон — пластический хирург, а Снежок — парикмахер. Они должны быть в одной категории, или в разных, и в какой? --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 02:23, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: Выше я изложил свои доводы по этому поводу. Сейчас у меня недостаточно материала для составления своего мнения. В FNV есть только один парикмахер — Серджио, плюс универсальный Автодок, который и парикмахер, и пластик. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 07:52, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) Редактирование Grata! Во-первых, спасибо за понимание и желание найти компромисс. Это очень правильно, делает Вам честь и вызывает моё уважение. Во-вторых, согласитесь, гораздо конструктивнее, эффективнее для Убежища и тактичнее по отношении к труду других участников, не удалять весь текст, который оказался неуместным или не полным, а перенести,переформулировать, исправить, отредактировать? Кнопка ведь в начале статьи называется «Править», а не «Сжечь всё подряд». :) В-третьих, да, пожалуй, я подобрал немного обидную формулировку, ведь всем известно, что Вы занимаетесь Убежищем долго, много и трудолюбиво, но и Вы повели себя не очень-то терпимо и тактично, удаляя правку, не являющуюся ложной информацией и которую вполне можно было доработать! Но если Вам что-то не нравилось, логично, что доработать её стоило вам. И Вы сами прекрасно знаете, что я вас уважаю и ценю, и как участника, и как человека. Так-что обижаться не стоит. Жаль, что по такому поводу, но всё равно был рад с вами пообщаться. Удачи! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 02:23, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) : Приветствую. Рад, что вызываю у вас столько уважения. Ожидал, что вас заденут мои откаты, поэтому пост будет длинный. Тоже начну с положительного, по шаблону: я полез в редактор и нашёл время тренировок и внёс в статью, попутно обнаружив связанный с этим баг. Это целиком ваша заслуга, без этого я бы в редактор не полез. «Маманя» vs Маманя также сохранил, так как ваш вариант в кавычках правильнее, хотя само слово взято из диалогов, поэтому было взято в курсив. Абзац про то, что Курьер может позже подучить навыки и снова прийти помочь тоже оставил, так как это важно и в статье не было указано. Из отрицательного: «бегание» отряда уже было учтено, вы лишь внесли сумятицу, указав, что он был «беспорядочный» и с «выбеганием за территорию». На самом деле он строго между 4-мя маркерами и в территории лагеря. Поэтому я всё это удалил. Далее. Употребление навыков я во всех статьях заключаю в скобки, избегая прямого «У Курьера проходит проверка на показатель навыка „Ремонта“, который должен быть не менее 60…» (так как грамотная фраза очень тяжела), заменяя на более простое и литературное «Разбираясь в технике („Ремонт“ 60), Курьер…». Последняя отмена разделения на абзацы очевидна, так как здесь единое повествование при едином условии. В зависимости от выбранного пути решения судьбы отряда меняются и последующие реплики «благодарности». При этом я не считаю, что есть смысл это упоминать вообще, но я их оставил, раз вам так показалось, однако это не значит, что я полезу в редактор искать их все и упоминать в статье. Если вы считаете это важным, то можете посмотреть сами и выписать, при каких условиях какие фразы меняются. Ну вот как-то так. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 08:30, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) :: :) Мне очень нравится Ваш конструктивный подход. Только Вы зря подумали, что я на Вас сержусь и собираюсь в чём-то обвинять. Я вообще считаю, что нам не из-за чего ссориться и спорить. Мне понравилось, как в итоге всё сделано, спасибо за сотрудничество. --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 09:36, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: Хорошо, тогда в следующий раз больше ничего объяснять не буду, раз мы поняли друг друга на интуитивном уровне. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 14:27, ноября 17, 2017 (UTC) Интервью и сообщения от создателей игр Вроде блог — хорошее место, чтобы дополнять ресурс информацией, но ИМХО это носит вспомогательный и второстепенный характер. Разбирая источники для оформления Создателя я решил, что всё-таки следует упомянуть мнения от Боярского, Кейна и других разрабов в отношении этого персонажа. В статье учитывалось всё-всё-всё, есть ссылки на источники, а от упущенных и непонятных моментов, о которых ранее заявляли, остаётся самый минимум. Новые знания по большей части восполняют пробелы и дают подтверждение каким-либо явлениям в мире F. Так вот… есть это. Я как-то думал — а нужны ли Убежищу интервью от разрабов в виде статей? Скорее всего да, ведь по сути это будет некий аналог Библии F, где люди выступили и ответили на вопросы. Заявления Сойера и остальных — из той же серии. Если уж говорить о самой статье, то содержание будет такое же, как у вас сейчас в блоге — сначала английский, потом перевод. Что вы думаете насчёт того, чтобы в Убежище, из разряда источников и на уровне обычных статей, имелись интервью и сообщения от разрабов серии Fallout?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:28, декабря 4, 2017 (UTC) : У меня простая логика: я не переводчик, для меня делать переводы трудозатратно и они не совсем точны, хотя я и стараюсь. Суть передают, но кое-где могут привирать. Поэтому для статей такая информация неприемлема, а для блога — в самый раз. Из двух зол — не приводить переводы или приводить профессионально переведённые я выбрал среднее — в блоге в качестве «as is». Что до вашего «Создателя», то мне понравился (видимо потому, что я так же делаю) формат «абзац + сноска на пруф»: понятно, что за источник, есть доверие к изложенному, можно пользоваться. Что до статей — не вижу пока для них формата и, опять же, профессиональные переводчики нужны. Как вариант, можно замутить акцию на всё Убежище, но мне пока интереснее самому копаться, чем искать проф. переводчика и контролировать массовый процесс создания статей и проверять качество/контекст перевода. По-хорошему статьи с переводами диалогов с разработчиками хорошо бы осознанно вводить с командой проверяющих, так как это, как вы и сказали, будет вторая библия Fallout. Ну и скрины было бы неплохо приводить, а то пруфы вон почти все уже дохлые. Даже Беседка форум старый в архив отправила, а сколько он ещё доступен будет? Kylxackep (обсуждение) 18:53, декабря 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Нынешняя ситуация на добровольной основе не позволит полностью выполнить вышеперечисленные условия даже до рокового 2077-го) Но шансы и возможности для творчества всегда останутся. Этот шаг — всего лишь небольшое расширение возможностей и дополнительная дверь к знаниям, которые по большей части для большинства скрыты, потому вся правда про происходящее и происходившее не договаривается. Чуть не забыл — есть ещё один момент в отсылке на пруфы. Система проста — ссылаться на изначальный источник. Однако самой большой проблемой является то, что он может пропасть. Наглядный пример — интервью с Эмилем Пальяруло о некоторых моментах в 3-ей игре. Интервью в журнале, которому он давал в каком-то 2000-ом, засветилось на одноимённом сайте. На него ссылались многие ресурсы, в т.ч. и Ньюка. Многие скопировали интервью на близкие по тематике сайты. А потом интервью пропало с сайта журнала и некоторых других сайтов, которые взяли инфу из источника. Связь нарушена, но следы оставлены, потому на Ньюке битые ссылки убрали, но текст оставили. В этой ситуации, кроме как предоставления текста в статьях, на который можно ссылаться и который нужен для оформления статей, я не вижу. ИМХО мы имеем право на это. Впрочем, блоги хороши тем, что ими может рулить только один человек, а статьи без защиты в очередной раз подвергнутся переоформлению и вандализму.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:32, декабря 4, 2017 (UTC) Запрос статуса администратора Здравствуйте. Я решил подать заявку, надеюсь, что вы рассмотрите её.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:18, декабря 10, 2017 (UTC)